The present invention relates to an apparatus for repairing damaged vehicles, particularly but not exclusively suitable for use in vehicle repair workshops.
Apparata are currently used to repair damaged vehicles which are substantially constituted by a rectangular base frame with holes for fixing templates on which the vehicle is placed and, by a substantially L-shaped traction element, comprising a lower strut which can be fixed to the frame and an upper traction arm articulated to the strut.
The traction arm is actuated by a piston, and the end of a traction element, constituted by a chain or other flexible element, is fixed thereto.
In order to allow the operator to work in comfort even when working on the lower part of the vehicle, the frame is equipped with mechanisms adapted to raise it from the ground.
The lifting mechanisms currently in use are mainly constituted by three types; a first type of lifting mechanism is substantially constituted by four columns arranged at the corners of the frame; said frame is rigidly associated with said columns and can slide only in a vertical direction.
A second type of lifting mechanism comprises a central lifting piston which co-operates with appropriate structure reinforcement supports.
A third type of lifting mechanism is constituted by a central scissor-like element which however only allows a limited elevation from the ground.
Various systems comprising platforms, ramps, trolleys and stands are currently used to load the vehicles onto the frame and to fix them to the templates.
Although widely used, the above described apparata are not free from disadvantages, including a certain slowness in operation, resulting from the use of the above mentioned traction elements, which cannot be rapidly attached to and removed from the frame.
Other disadvantages arise from the lifting mechanisms, and in particular from the considerable bulk of the column type mechanisms, combined with the operational impediment constituted by said columns for whoever needs to operate around the vehicle with no hindrance of any sort.
The central-piston type mechanism does not offer adequate assurances of rigidity during work and requires the provision of a pit defining a depth which is greater than the elevation to be obtained for the frame.
The scissor-like mechanisms currently in use furthermore do not allow the operator to work on the lower part of the vehicle without extreme discomfort.
The loading devices are finally complicated and slow to use.